vigormortisfandomcom-20200214-history
Character creation
You knew you were different. You may have lived a quite ordinary life, but something was always there, gnawing at your consciousness, lurking just beyond the periphery of your vision. You may have believed you had a guardian angel, or were haunted by the spectre of the old man who used to live in your house. Perhaps you saw a strange, shadowy creature stooped over a sleeping homeless person when stumbling back from the pub one night. You may have even been a hardened sceptic, insistent that under no circumstances did such a thing as an afterlife exist. Whatever you believed, your existence doesn’t seem to have stopped even though you ceased to breathe. You find yourself in “The Waiting Room”, accompanied by a motley assortment of people (perhaps) who don’t all seem quite right. You know that some of them are more like you than others… You have been waiting a while. The basics Statistically, character creation goes like this: #Pick an archetype #Pick a Tier 1 skill However, each archetype has its own individual requirements. 'Ghost' *You must have something appropriate to represent your anchor, marked with an obvious blue ribbon *Upon creation, Ghosts receive one relic *Ghosts receive one relic tipoff per session 'Reaper' *You need a Reaper Weapon, an edged weapon of appropriate sized and marked with an obvious red ribbon *Upon creation, Reaper receive three Charons (also known as Reaper coins) *Reapers receive three Charons per session (unless they give their superiors reason to dock their pay, of course) 'Revenant' *Revenants start with one soul *Revenants receive one soul per session Every player needs: *One sash *One Death Certificate Backstory Your backstory represents your character’s life before they died and become a Reaper, Revenant or Ghost. Characters do not need to have died recently – time does not move as it normally does for the Dead, and it is entirely feasible that the soul of a character who died a few hundred years ago could have only just found its way to the Waiting Room. Character backstories do not need writing up but should at least be run by a ref quickly before your first session. Death Certificate Your Death Certificate is an IC document issued to you by the Reapers, it also representing your OC character sheet. It must be filled in and approved (i.e. stamped by a Reaper) before you can play. Every time you spend XP to buy an ability, you must get your Death Certificate stamped. There is no downtime in this system – all XP expenditure must be done during sessions. 'Experience and advancement' Players receive one experience point (XP) per session. 'Skill costs' *Tier 1 skills cost 1 XP each *Tier 2 skills cost 2 XP each *Tier 3 skills cost 3 XP each *Final tier skills cost 4 XP 'Advancement' *In order to be able to buy Tier 2 skills, you must have at least two Tier 1 skills *In order to buy Tier 3 skills, you need at least three Tier 2 skills *In order to buy your final tier skill, you must have at least three Tier 3 skills